


The Important Stuff

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Gojyo is a good big brother, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "I'd thought you'd forgotten."Gojyo knows when things are important.





	The Important Stuff

**The Important Stuff**

“Here ya go, kid.” Gojyo pulled the bedside table between the two beds, tugged the sushi tray out of the takeout bag and pulled the plastic lid off, then passed Goku one of the sets of chopsticks. “Dig in!” 

“Alright, this looks great! Thanks for the food!” Goku grinned, then, weirdly, made a strange face as Gojyo snapped his chopsticks open. Gojyo thought he saw him glance to the window. Probably looking for the others.

“Hey, they’ll be back when they’re done, this is a you and me treat.” He grinned and mussed Goku’s hair. “You that worried about your keeper?”

“Shuddup!” Goku grinned back, then split his chopsticks with a neat crack. He gasped with delight, bouncing on the end of the bed. “Hey, I got it perfect, I got it perfect!”

“Ah, that’s good luck!” Gojyo cackled a little, then scooped up the first piece of mackerel. Goku went in, chopsticks first, then hesitated. As Gojyo dipped, chewed, and swallowed, he saw Goku tapping his lower lip and hesitating. He scarfed down a piece of ginger, then debated his next selection. “It’s cool, kid, dig in! There’s two of each kind for each of us.” He winked, then grabbed a piece of snapper from right in front of Goku. “‘Less your pokey ass doesn’t get to that fatty tuna before I do!” 

To Gojyo’s surprise, Goku just pulled the same face, and Gojyo could have sworn he whimpered. Gojyo frowned, then glanced over the tray. “Somethin’ wrong? Does it smell off?” 

“No, it looks good, just…” Goku trailed off, eyes roaming the board. Gojyo raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

“Well, take your time – oh, yeah.” He dug into the bag and got out a little container of wasabi. “I had them pack this separate, but I gotta get some on my pieces!”

Goku perked up. “There’s none on any of the others?”

Gojyo fixed Goku with a querying scowl. “No shit, of course not. You’d get a nosebleed and Hakkai ain’t here to patch you up. And, even if he were here, I ain’t gonna give you stuff I know gets you sick!” He wagged his unevenly broken chopsticks at him. “I told ‘em to leave it off, none on the rice, not even on the plate. On the side, only.”

Goku groaned with relief, then grabbed up a piece of snapper, dipped it in the soy sauce, and devoured it noisily. Gojyo could swear he was near tears as he swallowed. “I’d thought you had forgotten…”

“Whoa, kid.” Gojyo put a hand on Goku’s head, leaning over the gap between the beds. “I might prank ya and I might forget when the burnable garbage goes out, but I remember the important shit.”

Goku swallowed twice, though his mouth was empty. “Yeah, I know. I should know.” He leaned his head into Gojyo’s hand for a second, then raised his chopsticks. “Hey, to us, yeah?”

Gojyo laughed and tapped chopsticks with him. “To my favorite lucky monkey.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I recall correctly, Goku is so sensitive to wasabi he can't eat it, not even a little! I think it got mentioned in the first manga series, while the guys are casually chatting on the way to Kami-sama's castle, but I didn't check it before I wrote this.


End file.
